Admit It
by galnkay
Summary: Draco and Hermione have always been competitive.


**Admit It**

"I'm actually very disappointed today." Professor Slughorn began heavily, folding his hands in front of him, his fat fingers interlocking. Beginning to pace, he took a deep breath and continued. "Your tests were dreadful. Absolutely dreadful. If I had known that this is what I would be coming back to, I would have told Albus to - never mind, never mind."

"Oh, dear." Hermione whispered, gripping Harry's hand tightly under the Potions table. Harry winced and pulled his hand away.

"You know you did fine, Hermione." He whispered back, nudging her with his elbow softly. She ignored him, frowning and crossing her arms, her foot tapping anxiously.

"Now, there were several of you who did, in fact, prepare properly for this test, and it showed." Slughorn said, looking pointedly at Hermione, who straightened in her seat. "Miss Granger, in particular."

Hermione flushed, clearly pleased, and glanced at Ron, who was grinning widely at her. Slughorn came to stand in front of her, beaming.

"Also, Mr. Malfoy, you did remarkably well. It surprised me, I must say, considering the amount of time you spend socializing in this class." The students tittered and Slughorn moved to stand before Draco, who scowled up at the professor, despite earning recognition. "Coming in second to witches such as Miss Granger isn't easy, my boy. Keep up the good work."

Class ended and the dark Potions room was filled with the harsh sound of wooden benches scraping stone floor. As Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed the class into the crowded corridor to lunch, a hand reached out, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her back, away from her friends. She spun around surprised, but stopped when she saw that it was Draco.

"Wha-" she spluttered. "Oh. It's you." Laughing, she tried to pull her arm away, but his grip tightened. She smirked and tilted her head up at him. "You can't honestly be cross with me for scoring higher than you."

"I'm not cross."

"You're scowling at me like a spoiled child who didn't get his way."

"I want to kindly remind you that I always get my way, kitten." He whispered huskily. She shivered, and looked around the empty Potions classroom, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.

"W-we can't." she hissed, shoving his chest. "Not here."

"You don't want me to take you on a Potion's table?" he asked, chuckling. "That's thick, considering how eager you were the time that I took you on a table exactly like this in the library."

"Draco," she said, sighing. "Professor Slughorn could be back at any minute."

"No, he won't." Draco said, and with a flourish of his hand, charmed the doors locked. Hermione gasped.

"You can do nonverbal, wandless magic." she said indignantly, her eyes narrowing. Draco frowned.

"You're honestly thinking about my magical prowess at a time like this?" he asked, raising a thin eyebrow. Hermione bit her lip and shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. He smirked. "You're nervous."

"I'm not." she said, her voice wavering. Draco stepped closer to her.

"You are." he teased, taking a long stride towards her. "Miss Granger, the brightest, cleverest witch of our age is nervous."

"Draco, you're insufferable." She snapped. To her irritation, Draco merely looked amused, and cockier than ever.

"I make you nervous." He continued, stepping ever closer to her. "Even after all this time, after all the times we've been together, I make you nervous."

"It isn't you that makes me nervous," Hermione said, defensively. "It's the fact that you always seem to corner me for sex in the most random places."

"Such as?"

"Such as here!" she cried, looking around again, her hand on her hip. "Such as on the Quidditch pitch, and in the greenhouses, and the owlery, and that time in the Forbidden Forest. Draco, you pick places where it's easy to get caught, and yes, that makes me extremely nervous."

"It adds to the excitement, love." He said softly, reaching out and resting his hands on her waist. "It's the thrill of knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment and catch me buried inside you."

"Draco-"

"I want to take you, right here, 'Mione. I want to fuck you right on this table, and every time you step into this classroom, I want you to remember all of the wicked things I did to you right on this desk."

Hermione squealed in surprise as she felt herself be lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms, and bit back a grin when her backside came into contact with the top of the wooden table. Draco growled as she pulled him closer by his collar, wrapping her legs eagerly around his waist. He immediately leaned forward to kiss her, his tongue slipping between her lips and his hands kneading her thighs.

Impatiently, she began to unbutton his shirt, helping him slide it off of his broad shoulders. She ran her hands across the plane of his chest hungrily, coaxing a deep moan from her lover's mouth. His hands explored her body through her clothes, and she glowed under his touch. Draco pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes, searchingly.

"Gods, 'Mione." He breathed. Hermione smiled and shifted her pelvis against his.

"I can't believe you're this anxious to prove yourself just because I scored higher than you on a stupid Potion's test." She said, laughing and working off his belt. He stiffened and glared at her.

"I beg your pardon," he said hotly. "I do not feel the need to prove myself because of a grade."  
"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Then admit that I'm better than you at Potions." Hermione challenged. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"No!" he said, leaning in for another kiss. She dodged him, slipping from his grasp and sinking to the floor onto her knees. She kept her gaze locked with his as she shimmied his pants off, letting them fall to the floor at his ankles, his belt clanking against the stone floor. His lips parted and his breathing quickened in anticipation.

"Oh, Draco, you look nervous." She said, grinning smugly up at him and receiving a glare in return. Before he could retort, Hermione took his ready member in her hand, planting a kiss on its head. Draco swallowed hard and his hand found her hair, becoming entangled in it. Keeping her whiskey eyes trained on his steel ones, she took him fully in her mouth, causing his knees to buckle. He gripped the desk for support.

"Fuck, Granger." He croaked. "That's deep." She mewed in response, her mouth full and her eyes closed. He inhaled sharply as she began to bob her head up and down. To his displeasure, she pulled back after a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, admit that I'm better than you." She said, her voice deep and her eyes gleaming. He scowled at her and shook his head. Nostrils flaring, she took him back into her mouth, even deeper this time, and he growled, thrusting involuntarily into her throat, causing her to cough and pause. Faster this time, with determination, she began to rock back and forth, picking up speed until his head was thrown back in pleasure and he felt a tightening in his abdomen. He was momentarily lost in the feel of her warm mouth and her tongue.

"You're killing me, pet." He moaned. "I need to be inside you, now."

"Not until you admit it."

"Dammit, Granger, I'm not putting up with your stubborn shit right now." Draco said, lifting her up easily and laying her down again on the table. "I'm about to fucking explode."

He parted her thighs roughly, and yanked her knickers down, tossing them aside and pushing her skirt up above her waist. In one swift movement, he was inside her, surrounded by her slick tightness. She gasped and gripped his forearms. Groaning, he pulled out and thrust back into her.

"Just-admit-it." She said, heavy, needy breaths punctuating her words. Draco rolled his eyes and pumped in and out of her even faster, lifting her legs off of the desk so that her ankles rested on his shoulders. She began to quiver at this new angle, but remained resolute. "I'm-better-than-you-at Potions."

"Shut up." He said, closing his eyes. "Shut your mouth."

"Just admit it."

"For fuck's sake, 'Mione." Draco snarled, thrusting harder, causing the table to scoot back from the extra force. She purred loudly, and he felt his resolve melting. He kept up the speed, and felt her walls spasm around him. "Come for me, love. Let go."

"Not until-"

"You're better than me at Potions!" He shouted, and immediately, he felt her fall apart underneath him, her body rolling with pleasure. With one final thrust and a grunt, he followed her over the edge, shaking uncontrollably.

After a minute, Hermione began to brush his hair out of his eyes, a smirk gracing her lips. Rolling his eyes, Draco straightened.

"I can't believe that you get off on being better than me at Potions." he said, grabbing his shirt off of the floor and buttoning it deftly. She shrugged and reached down to retrieve her underwear.

"I can't believe how difficult it is for you to admit that I'm better than you. You'd think I'd asked you to admit you were in love with Millicent Bulstrode."

"You're impossible." Draco said, shaking his head. Hermione laughed, jumping off of the desk and smacking him in the arm playfully.

"Let me know if you ever need help with Potions. We both know that I'm the best at it." She teased, winking at him and straightening her skirt before slipping out of the classroom, letting the door slam shut behind her.


End file.
